


Ice cream and game controllers

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, Ice Cream, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel was just enjoying his evening in Monaco when a flying game controller almost ruined his fun.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	Ice cream and game controllers

**Author's Note:**

> Completely random and uite short. I couldn't finish any WIPs today but still wrote this in one sitting so life is weird.
> 
> Based on a prompt from tumblr:
> 
> Does this count as ridiculous? Dan’s casually walking down the street in Monaco and a video game controller hits him hard on the head. He’s v confused and tries to figure out where it came from, and that leads him to Max, who, of course, threw his controller off his balcony after losing a round of FIFA to Lando.

Daniel was humming under his breath as he walked down the streets of Monaco, enjoying the cool, early evening breeze. It had been a long and hot day and the coolness was a very welcome change, even to a seasoned Aussie who was very much used to warm temperatures. Not that Dan could complain about the temperatures, he had been inside an air conditioned meeting room all day.

The trip to Monaco had been for business, but Daniel had been lucky to at least have this evening off, offering him the opportunity to see the harbors at night. His colleague Nico had told him to go, seeing he had met his husband there when Kevin had been on a run. Daniel doubted he would be as lucky, but there was no harm in trying.

And if nothing worked, at least he could watch some rich people trying too hard.

Daniel had initially wanted to take a taxi down from the hotel, but had eventually settled to walk there instead after he had felt how nice the temperature was. Besides, it was some welcome exercise.

There was a bottle of water in Dan's left hand and an ice cream in the other and Daniel didn't even care his personal trainer was going to kill him when he came home again. 

Maybe he would even succeed at walking the calories off. 

Daniel was in an extremely good mood as he sauntered down to the harbour, humming along happily to the song playing in his head and tapping his hand against his thigh until he heard loud cursing and saw something coming sailing out of one of the apartment buildings. He tried to move aside, but the object still hit him in the chest. 

It fucking hurt.

"What the fuck?" Daniel called out, seeing a video game controller on the pavement next to his ice cream - which he had dropped in process. Daniel picked up the controller, seeing it still in one piece, and was somewhat tempted to throw it back through the open window - together with his bottle of water.

Then a guy poked his head out from the window, a sheepish smile curled over the man's plump lips and all anger seemed to leave Dan's body in one go. 

The stranger, even if he had almost killed Dan, was very pretty.

"Did I hit you?" The guy asked, blue eyes wide as he awkwardly rubbed a hand over the back of his head. Daniel huffed.

"Yeah. It hit me right in the chest, mate." He answered. The young man still looked down on him, nibbling his bottom lip, but then suddenly perked up.

"Wait right there!" He yelled, before disappearing from the window. Daniel frowned, tempted to walk away but his legs simply refused.

Apparently he just _had_ to see this man up close. 

It took about 2 minutes for the door to the building to open, the young man stepping outside. He was dressed in thin black sweatpants with hoodie over his shirt against the cool breeze and instead of mentally cursing him out, all Dan's mind provided was _he looks cuddly_.

"I'm so so sorry." The man rambled, jogging across the narrow streets towards him. He made to reach for the video controller, hesitated, and then folded his hands in front of his stomach. "I was playing a video game with best friend Lando and he was cheating - I'm sure of it! - while also making out with his new boyfriend Charles who is such an asshole and..." he trailed off. Daniel raised an eyebrow, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"And you got so frustrated you thought it was a good idea to try and give some random passerby a concussion." He finished. The young man winched.

"I'm really sorry." He muttered, averting his eyes awkwardly and Dan almost felt bad for him.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me." He said. The man's head shot back up, relief filling his features and Daniel tried not to stare at the cute smile spreading over the man's face. 

"I'm glad. And really, I'm-" the man started again. Daniel chuckled.

"You're sorry. Yes, you've mentioned that much." He hummed softly, nodding at the younger. The man looked away again, down at his shoes this time, but Daniel saw he was still smiling too.

"As much as you didn't hurt me, you did make me drop my ice cream." Daniel remarked when the stranger stayed silent. The boy's eyes landed on the mess, before moving back up to Dan's.

"There is a good ice cream shop one block away, at the harbour." He said hesitantly. "I'll get you a new one- a bigger one!" The man stuttered. 

"Oh, size matters?" Daniel remarked before he could stop himself. He cringed at his own remark, but then the young man started to laugh heartily.

Daniel was endlessly amused by how much the man seemed to like dick jokes. 

"Something like that." The man giggled, slightly breathless, and Dan swallowed thickly. 

He would love to see him breathless because of a completely different reason.

"I would love a new ice cream, actually. And I was heading down to the harbour anyways, to finally see what the fuss is about." Daniel said. The young man nodded, pointing down the street.

"Tourist?" He asked as they started to walk, side by side and so close that their hands briefly brushed. Daniel nodded.

"Yeah. From Australia. I'm only here for a month." He said. "And you? Student?" He asked. The stranger nodded.

"Yeah. From The Netherlands." He replied.

_Ah, that explained the slight accent._

"I'm Max, by the way." The younger said after another moment. Daniel smiled.

"I'm Daniel." He answered, following after Max to the right ice cream shop. 

Max ordered them both a large variety of tastes, before leading Dan along to a little wooden bench next to the water, overlooking all the massive boats in the harbour. They talked, more about Max's disaster friends and the games he played and about Dan's job, and Dan was surprised by how comfortable he felt around the younger. Max's game controller was still laid in Dan's lap, Dan fiddling around with some of the buttons.

"I eh... can show you the game I was playing?" Max asked. "And how the controller works that almost tragically killed you?" He added cheekily, although his cheeks were flushed a light pink.

"Inviting strangers into your apartment? Did your parents never teach you not to?" Daniel answered just as teasingly. Max huffed, rolling his eyes a little. 

"They did. But I think I can make an exception for cute Aussies I almost killed." He replied. Daniel grinned.

"You think I'm cute?" He purred. "It's the hair, right? My curls are irresistible." He added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It definitely isn't your humour that I'm attracted to, no." Max replied dryly, before barking out a laugh at the way Dan's face fell. The Dutchman got up, holding his hand out for Dan to take.

"Come on. I might even have some more ice cream in the freezer." He smiled. Daniel grinned, taking his hand and securely intertwining their fingers. 

"As long as you promise not to throw the controller when I beat you." He teased as Max pulled him back to the apartment building. Max snorted.

"No way, mate, you're way too old to be good at games." He grinned. Daniel pressed a hand over his heart.

"You gotta respect your elders, Max!" He gasped. Max only laughed some more, blue eyes sparkling as his shook his head.

"Not a chance." He giggled, but he squeezed Dan's palm softly. Daniel raised the controller in his free hand.

"You should, I have a weapon and I know how to use it now..." he said with a wink. Max stuck out his tongue.

"Oh just shut up already, you old man."


End file.
